The present invention concerns an automatic braking device for a vehicle equipped with at least one fluid circuit connecting a master cylinder to an application circuit including at least one brake motor and comprising, in addition, a pump capable of supplying to the brake motor fluid under high pressure taken from a low pressure reservoir.
Such a device finds many applications that a man skilled in the art will be easily able to combine. For example, it may be used in a vehicle fitted with a wheel antilock system to limit the pressure of the fluid in the brake motor to a value lower than or equal to that of the fluid in the master cylinder during the active operating sequences of the antilock system.
It may also be used to control braking automatically in response to a signal emitted for example by a beacon or by a radar detecting an obstacle. It may also be used to brake the driven wheels automatically when wheel-spin is detected, notably when accelerating.
In every case, for obvious safety reasons, the driver of the vehicle so equipped must be able to brake his vehicle even if the device is in automatic operating mode.
Document U.S. Pat. No. A-4 799 570 describes a circuit allowing automatic control of braking on detection of an obstacle. However, this circuit does not allow all the functions described above to be provided.